


Fake It

by sailortaire



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, just like me, no seriously, short and bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: This is not a love story.





	1. TROY

**Author's Note:**

> "If I could rewrite our story, I’d erase our names from history, and carve them into stone instead. I’d rather us be forgotten together, than remembered apart."

"Achilles? What's wrong?" Patroclus asked, staring at Achilles as he walked back inside their tent. It was late: the moon had arisen for a few hours now, and Achilles had left at sunset, to do what, Patroclus did not know.

"What do you mean, you mean- you want to...leave me? After all we've been through? Achilles, I went to war for you! Whatever you're trying to protect me from, we can handle it. Together.", Patroclus said desperately, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall from his glazed eyes. When Achilles told him that they needed to talk when he came back, he'd never expected this...

Achilles did not look at him. Instead, he chose to continue staring at the wall behind Patroclus' head.

"I", Achilles said softly, "made a mistake."

"What mistake?", Patroclus asked, trying to make eye contact with Achilles.

Achilles' eyes finally locked on to Patroclus'; they were flat and hard.

"You," he said.

"Achilles-" Patroclus started.

"Get out," Achilles said, staring at Patroclus, "get out."  
  
Patroclus stood up, crying. "Achilles-"

"GET OUT!" Achilles yelled, slamming his hand down on the night table.

Patroclus flinched, then ran out of the tent, stopping outside to glance behind at Achilles.  
  
Achilles, staring down at his shaking hands, whispered "let it have not been for naught,", and those were the last words Patroclus ever heard him say.


	2. MOUNT OLYMPUS

"You have done well, Achilles," Apollo said.

"I know," Achilles said, "and I thank you. Patroclus is immortal, that is all I wanted."  
  
It had been two thousand years after Troy, two thousand years since Thetis took Achilles off the battlefield after he killed Paris and made him immortal, leaving the Greeks to be defeated by Menelaus' army. Two thousand years since Achilles had begged Thetis to make Patroclus immortal. Two thousand years since she had refused, leaving him to beg of Apollo instead. Apollo had said yes, but on one condition: Achilles would leave Patroclus for Deidamia, who Apollo also made immotal. Achilles, though heartbroken, had agreed. After all, Patroclus being immortal was far more important than their being together- wasn't it?

Achilles had not seen Patroclus since that night he ordered him out of his tent; he wondered (he was always wondering, _stupid stupid stupid stupidly_  wondering) what Patroclus was doing, how he was...but it did not do well to wonder about such things.  
  
Apollo vanished as Deidamia walked into the room, her long hair swaying behind her. "My love," she said, "what's wrong?"  
  
Achilles made himself smile as he drew her into his arms. "Nothing, my love. Everything is perfect."


	3. HADES

Patroclus sat down in his favorite field in Elysium. It had been so long since Achilles had left him, and he still didn't know why. It was probably because Patroclus had never deserved Achilles in the first place; a man like Achilles, with a man like Patroclus? He'd been so _stupid_ thinking it would last.

A few days after he had left, Patroclus heard that Achilles had left the Greeks, after becoming immortal. He'd also heard that Achilles had Thetis make Deiadamia immortal as well. That had answered Patroclus' question, he decided- if anyone deserved Achilles, it was Deiadamia...

Patroclus had killed himself after he had heard the news, not wanting to live in a world where the love of his life (at least, he had _thought..._ ) did not want him anymore.  
  
Hades had taken pity on him, and let his soul go to Elysium. It was ironic, Patroclus decided, that, even though was in Paradise, he would never be happy.  
  
He wondered what Achilles was doing now, what might have happened if he had made Patroclus immortal instead-but it did not do to wonder about impossible things.

On Mount Olympus, a God was watching, and he smiled. His revenge was, at last, carried out.


End file.
